


Typical Meetings

by jadeWillowtree



Series: The Fallenverse Stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Multiverse - Fallenverse (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Farmtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Freshtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Background Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, War, woo okay now that Those are out of the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeWillowtree/pseuds/jadeWillowtree
Summary: A glimpse into the work day of one Leader Dolomite of the Weavers, and a couple of the people he meets with. If said work day ended up derailed, then it wasn't his fault, of course.
Relationships: Dolomite & Aventurine, Dolomite & Opal, Dolomite & Spinel, Sans & Sans (Undertale)
Series: The Fallenverse Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112252
Kudos: 2





	Typical Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE NEWEST FIC SERIES FOR UTMV I AM MAKING  
> starring my pride and joy of an alternate multiverse, Fallenverse and the various characters connected to it!  
> now fallenverse is a weird hybrid of a fell and swap applied to the entirety of the multiverse, with a sprinkling of never-ending war, the absolute hilarity of opal doing anything, and plenty of angst!
> 
> Dolomite = Error  
> Aventurine = Farm  
> Spinel = Blueberror  
> Opal = Fresh

The click of worn boots on tile was what alerted the various interns and office workers scattered amongst the hallways of his arrival. It was a purposeful move, not wanting to fully frighten his people. They were merely trying to do their jobs, after all, and he had places to be. And one of those places was one he had just arrived at.

Pushing open the door to his office, Dolomite gave a friendly smile to the one he had this meeting with. He moved around Aventurine, settling himself in his own seat across from the desk. “Apologies for my tardiness, you know how hectic things get around here.”

“No need to apologize, don’t you worry your head about it.” Aventurine responded back with his almost lazy drawl, giving a respectful smile and nod towards his boss. Dolomite clasped his hands together on the desk in front of him, settling in.

“Now, let’s get this report over with, yes?” Aventurine huffed softly at that one, nodding.

“Not much for me to report, really. Though I’ve heard some whispers of Diamond Dust eyeing some of my Universes out on the East Sector. Wouldn’t be surprised if they’ve got some internal troubles again, they can’t seem to go a week without somethin’ happenin’ down there.”

Dolomite nodded slowly, listening intently and mentally noting things down. “Would you like for me to send some people down there? Thinking back on it, we’ve got a lot of troops in the North Sector from the fighting last month. I’m certain Spinel can spare a few to discourage ‘em.” He offered.

Aventurine hummed, rubbing his mandible for a moment as he thought. “That’d be mighty helpful, boss. My folks don’t need any extra trouble, especially after the poor harvest in that Sector last year. Last I checked things were growin’ well, though I wouldn’t hold your breath.” He advised.

“I’ll have an order sent as soon as possible then. Shouldn’t take them long to get there, at least, though they’ll have to cross through the Northeast Sector and _that_ disaster, so don’t be surprised if it takes longer than expected.”

“Gotcha. Other than that, there’s nothing else you gotta worry about. If anythin’ else pops up, I’ll send a message.” Aventurine finished. “I’ll get the written reports on the expected haul to ya by tomorrow, that sound good?”

“Sounds perfect! Good luck with the troops, and don’t be afraid to bully them a little if they get out of line.” Dolomite smiled, giving a soft chuckle. Aventurine’s smile turned a little more gentle.

“O’course, can’t let ‘em get too uppity with my folks. I’ll cya around, boss.” With a tip of his hat, Aventurine calmly stood up and strolled right out of Dolomite’s office.

Just in time to give Dolomite a couple of minutes to check over his paperwork. He debated which ones to check first for a long second, before finally deciding to check the ones centered around his military.

The stack was roughly average for his usual workload, meaning it’d only take a handful of hours to completely get through if he wanted to be thorough. But with the few minutes he had, he could glance over a few on the top of the pile.

Support requests, reports of nothing hostile, POW amount report from one of the latest major battles, nothing particularly interesting. Dolomite sighed softly, pouting for a moment as he looked over the paper in front of him. Why’d he have to choose military? It was the most boring of his options, for the most part.

At the sound of his door opening, Dolomite was immediately reminded on why, exactly, he had wanted to glance at the military paperwork. Pushing the pile to the side of his desk, he smiled up at Spinel.

His military general didn’t smile back, simply taking a seat. Dolomite sighed, relaxing his welcoming smile into a calmer one. “Nice seeing you, Spinny. How’d it go in the West Sector?”

“Please do not call me by nicknames during work hours, Dolomite.” Dolomite chuckled.

“Sure thing, Spinny.” Spinel groaned.

“Regardless, things were manageable in the West Sector. Solar Eclipse’s frontal attack was held off, and we were able to arrive at their secondary attack location to support the other troops already located. It resulted in a bloody victory, but a victory nonetheless.” 

This was what Dolomite liked about Spinel as his general. He wasn’t just good at what he did, he was also blunt and willing to tell him the exact details without attempting to make himself seem better. Nor would Spinel attempt a coverup. It wasn’t his style, after all.

“Excellent. I’m sure the field medics were able to handle the emergencies?” He asked curiously. Spinel grunted.

“They were able to manage most of the severely wounded, though many have been sent to the main hospitals here in the capital due to the severity. There were many losses, from both sides.” Dolomite nodded.

“Alright, I’ll need to make sure to give the hospital here another donation. They deserve it for their hard work.” He smiled cheerfully, before remembering what he needed to tell Spinel. “Oh yeah! Aventurine’s heard some rumors of Diamond Dust sniffing around by his Universes in the East Sector. I’m gonna need you to spare some troops, in case of an ambush.”

Spinel gave a short nod. “Consider it done. They’ll be there as quickly as possible, and will be heading through the Northeast Sector. I would oversee it myself, if my presence were not required in the West Sector in a few days time.” Dolomite hummed his acknowledgement.

“Alright, meeting over then, go end your work day and relax.” Dolomite waved a hand as Spinel stiffened up to begin protesting. “No buts! You deserve it after the week you’ve had!” He insisted with a friendly smile. Eventually Spinel growled at him, teeth bared for a moment, before giving in. Dolomite chirped happily, causing Spinel to roll his eyelights.

“Whatever you say, Leader.” Spinel gritted out, stiffly standing and leaving. Dolomite waved goodbye, smiling at his friend’s back before settling back in his seat. Finally, a few minutes of peace to work on his paperwork-

And of course that was when Opal teleported in, slung his arm over Dolomite’s shoulders, and nearly gave him a heart attack as he had to muffle a startled shriek.

“Opal! You can’t keep doing that!” Dolomite batted at Opal’s face, causing the parasite to cackle lightly at him and slip over to lean against his desk.

“Aw, but that’d be no damn fun at all broski!” Opal grinned, his sunglasses spelling “LOL” on both of the darkened frames. Dolomite huffed, pouting.

“What do you need, anyway? We didn’t have a meeting scheduled-”

“Nope! Just here to grab your fine ass to go get some drinks!” Dolomite spluttered.

“Wha- I can’t just leave! I’m busy!”

“Busy with what? Talkin’ to folks who can def wait a couple of fuckin’ hours?” Opal grinned slyly, moving to lean into Dolomite’s personal space. “You know you wanna.~”

Dolomite grumbled for a moment, continuing to pout as Opal kept leaning more and more into him. Finally, he relented, shoving his friend away. “Fine! You make a good argument, jerk.” 

He picked up his pile of paperwork, placing it back in his desk and locking it up before standing from his chair and stretching. Opal cackled with glee, and proceeded to latch onto Dolomite’s side like a particularly annoying limpet.

“Do you _have_ to cling like you’re dying and I’m the last person you’re ever gonna see?” He grumbled, moving with the practiced ease of having carried Opal around like this before, and pushed his chair back under his desk.

“Aw, but you’re so goddamn cute when you’re flustered! C’mon broski, drinks on me?” Dolomite ignored the small flicker of a dark blue blush on his face.

“Fine, fine. You’re lucky you’re cute.” He also ignored Opal’s cheers as he was led away, probably to end up drunk.


End file.
